Power is mine to steal
by Zaven the trickster
Summary: Zaida wakes up to find something terrible, she's forgotten. Not only that but of course she had to be woken up by some loony by the name of Ultron. The only thing left on her mind is revenge, but how long does it take for one to realize how badly they were betrayed? Sequel to Power is mine to wield.
1. Chapter 1

{ Zaida's pov }

Pain. Grief. Sorrow. Fear. Things I knew by heart, I had dealt with them all my life. Hiding behind a mask of positivity won't work this time. Darkness, yet sight. Images, no memories with no sound flashed before my eyes, they have been for all the time spent in my frozen slumber. Seeing things I could have done, things I want to go back to just hold me with regret.

For all i know I could have been frozen for years, decades even without knowing. I'm probably forgotten, wait what was my name again? Blackout, that's it but it doesn't feel like the right puzzle piece. I felt as if my own soul was being devoured and my identity was slowly slipping away. Only one thing kept me going, an image of a frozen city with a man standing before a bowing crowd. It wasn't a memory for it was too blurry, more like a dream.

Some say to know the light and blessings in life you must go through struggle. I don't think I have had any or maybe my blessings are the struggles that built me to what I am. Voices filled my head that sounded demonic and told me things, things I'd places of power, stones of power that I could have if I get out, the pain they would help me bring upon those who put me here. So who put me here? I recall a knight of iron that was red like blood and yellow. A giant ogre, a fairy, a bug man, an archer, a red head lady with pain in her eyes, a man with a shield, and a man of powerful thunder.

Yes those are who put me here! Where is here? Doesn't matter! I'll awaken and make them burn! Wait burn how could I burn them, can I even do that? It would be better to give them the same treatment as me. I'll freeze them and make them shatter like ice, It doesn't matter how I will do it. All that matters is that I will make them feel the same pain I felt. I don't care how long I will have to wait, I will be free from... Wait?! Where am I? It doesn't matter, I will be free from my slumber. Then I felt something I hadn't felt for the longest of time, warmth. It started in my toes and traveled up my torso. It seems I won't have to wait to long to get my revenge.

My eyes fluttered open only to see darkness and the out lines of energy flowing through the walls. My sight, this whole time it's been gone, stolen from me through a dirty trick. I reached my hands up to touch my face only to find them restrained. Instead of panicking I laid there, panicking would only worsen my ability to think. "Greetings Subject Zaida Xeal aka Blackout, I am vision" a robotic voice said from the darkness. The voice didn't sound familiar, could this 'vision' be a new part of the Avengers that they recruited while I was a sleep? I cleared my throat preparing my voice that had not been used in a long time. "Hello Vision. If you don't mind telling me where I am and if you are with the avengers" I asked matching his formal tone, it would be of no use if I get snappy with my captor.

"I am not authorized to tell you where you are. I am authorized to tell you that I am not working with the avengers, I only serve my creator" His robotic said with no emotion at all. "So you are a machine?" I asked curiously. There was silence for a moment then he spoke again "That is correct. May I ask how you did not come to this conclusion before hand by my state of appearance" He asked, if robots could sound curious then that's what they would sound like. I laughed to myself "You did not do much research on who you just released" I snickered.

"Negative, I uploaded all information in the data bases. 92% of all possible information was deleted, we could only access 8% of the information. But after much searching we came recovered 26.5% of the information such as name, ability, last seen, Team, adversaries, and biography of life from the age of 15-19. We were unable to access blood lines or time line of the age of 0-14. You are just a what they call a 'ghost story' in these ages. " he informed me. I ground my teeth together, memories poured into my head of my life, I had created a name that struck fear into the hearts of men only to be turned into a ghost story. "To answer your question earlier, I am blind. My eye sight was stolen from me by the avengers before I was put into my endless slumber." I told him.

"It seems my creator was correct when he said you have a 89% possibility of being blind from the state of your eyes" he told you. Then something like a band was placed around my eyes. Clicks and the sound of moving gears was followed then pain, pain that only could be described as knives in the eyes. I held back a scream but thrashed arching my black, then it stopped. I opened my eyes seeing blinding light that blurred into colors and shapes tell they all became defined shapes and objects.

I was in a room with cold metal walls, I'm strapped to a metal operating table. Then I saw who I guessed was vision, he had the shape of a man and was green and orange with a yellow cape. What ever they did gave me back my eye sight. "Thank you vision. I am in your debt" I told him nodding to him hoping he was going to take the straps restraining me. Then a deeper more cold metallic voice appeared beside my left side "Negative you are in debt to me Subject Xeal". I turned to see a pure metal robot with red eyes and a face that would give children nightmares.

"I am Ultron. Creator of Vision and the one who freed you from the cryo chamber. To repay this debt I require your assistance with something" Ultron informed me. So this is the creator, so who's his creator? "What do you need help with?" I asked. "For my plans to be a 100% success I need to dispose of the Avengers. From what information I have gathered it seems you have dealt with them before, correct?"

"Yes. I would gladly help take down the avengers. Though if I may ask how long have I been gone" I asked as he walked over and looked down at me. "7 years, 2 months, and three days. We have a deal then?" he asked which I nodded to. Seven years? I have lost seven years of my life and it was that easy to forget me? The straps fell off on their own as if magic, trying to sit up was harder than anticipated because my whole body felt stiff like a frozen wire but eventually I got it and turned to look at the two machines. Standing up I bowed to them which made my back pop painfully "When do we start" I asked eagerly.

"Vision will inform you on all that has happened over the course of your missing years, then I must evaluate whether you still function properly after your time in the cryochamber. Then we will begin" Ultron instructed then looked over to Vision who motioned me to follow him as he opened a door to a hallway. I followed, Then I noticed that some of the hallway's walls had windows to show whats inside. I passed many dark rooms that I did not care for, I then saw my reflection through one of the windows that made me stop dead in my tracks. My face had not aged a day, the thing that they had put around my eyes to make me see turned of to be some high tech goggles. Not swimming goggles, they looked more like to old pilot goggles made with silver with some visible cogs at the edges that moved, the glass on the lens was see through so I could see my once orange eyes that were replaced by silver ones, I guess that happened when I lost my sight. None of those are what caught my eye, it was the fact that my once black hair was replaced with pure silver hair with black ends. I was paying to much attention to my face to notice vision standing beside me.

"What is is that is troubling you?" he asked. I didn't answer right away, touching my face just to make sure that it wasn't a false image "What happened to me?" I asked in a low quite tone. "Ultron had a theory that the energy core that was keeping your power stable and unusable started drawing all your energy including the energy DNA you were born with. From what we can estimate is that it started drawing from your hair first. If you had been in their any longer all of your hair would have been silver" Vision explained. "Oh I thought I was just getting old" I joked knowing a machine wouldn't get it but said it any way.

* * *

Civilization is like a thin layer of ice upon a deep ocean of chaos and darkness~Werner Herzog

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is my first chapter of my sequel "Power is mine to steal". I hope you guys will like this one as much as you liked my last story. Ultron in this one is not based of the new Avengers movie thats coming out but the comic book one that is created my Pim. I hope you all know how much I love all my readers. If you have any suggestions let me know. I was also thinking I could post a pic of what the new zaida looks like, what do you guys think? I will try to put out new chapters as soon as possible. Until then ta ta for now dearies~ Zaven Linn**


	2. Chapter 2

{ Steve's pov }

The avengers all sat around waiting for Fury. My thoughts spun what could be possibly need? It is not that I don't enjoy our talks but it seems they always end with news about earth being in danger. The world is at its peak, no wars, less crime rate, and there hasn't been a world crisis for over a year. " Avengers, we may have an issue" Fury said as he walked into the room with a file in hand. Just as I intpredicted, world crisis time. I wonder what scum we will be dealing with this time.

Fury threw the file onto the table in front of us. The title of the file was in bright red classified color with the words 'Project Blackout'. Blackout? Why does that sound familiar? "Blackout has been released" Fury stated in a calm tone yet if you were skilled enough you could pick a the sound of panic in his voice. "Blackout? Why does that sound so familiar, it's like on the tip of my tongue" Janet yelled out.

"I realize that it has been some time sense the last time you saw her but her real name is Zaida Xeal Zemo" with I gasped as well as the rest of the avengers. We had been told Zaida had died in Cryogenic slumber because her bodies DNA couldn't take the freezing process. Tony had drunk himself for almost 2 years blaming himself. "Wait a second sir but I remember you saying she died, so how is it that she can escape" I snapped at Fury standing up. I could see ob all of they're faces that they were a moment away from murdering Fury.

His eye shifted around the room then he sighed "We told you this because there was no point in wasting time on her. She would only be an enemy. So we tapped into some of her energy and slowly took from it which increased draining on her. To wipe her from history as the first human to bond with an infinite stone so no one would try to copy it we wiped her from the databases. But it seems someone found out about her. And freed her" he finished.

My blood boiled, 7 years she has been gone and most the time I thought she was dead but no it was all a lie "Good she's free" I said to him with venom in my voice. "You won't think that captain once you see who found her" Fury turned to the screen in the room and a video started playing. First it only showed the cryo chamber then a familiar figure came through the wall as if a ghost, Vision. He turned to the chamber and with a swift motion he ripped the door of it and turned the ice to wager with the laser that came from the red jewel on his forehead. He grabbed Zaida and carried her wet body out of the room.

We all stared at the screen in horror, Ultron has Zaida. "You said you removed all info on Zaida, so how is it possible that they found out where she was" I asked. Tony stood up and started doing his 'walk around the room, I'm so smart thing'. "Easy cap, Fury here must have been worried about Ultron and was going to use Zaida to drain him easy peasy and let done info slip on her where abouts. So Vision was able to find her." Tony said looking equal pissed off. Fury only nodded, Zaida could have been our way of destroying Ultron once and for all but now all I can say is we're all doomed.

{ Vision pov }

It is odd that subject Zaida is taking this so calm. She just sits there watching the screen of events not shedding a single liquid for her eyes as she watched the pain and death humanity suffered while she was off line.

She sat in a strange crouching shape with her legs to her chest, she turned to me grinning meaning she was what they call happy. "It seems the avengers got their trash kicked plenty while I was gone " she said turning back to the screen. I did not see any trash being kicked, it must be a human slang.

I got a buzzing message from my creator "Zaida my creator would like to see how well you function." I told her and motioned for her to follow me to the gym, she followed without a word. She is strange compared to other humans I have witnessed, she doesn't hold her pride too high.

She stood in a fighting stance with one sword in hand and a metal chain wiping in the other. When the light turned green Ultron's failed copies all ran toward Zaida who with one motion sent energy down the chain and sword. She moved with a speed unmatched by any human I have seen. Her strength and agility could rip out the wires in the machines she took down. Over all she had taken down all 23 machines in less than 4 minutes. She seems to be functioning fine .

{ Blackouts pov }

It felt good to cut something, to burn something, I relished in the idea of some day doing this to the avengers. Zaida was a perfect vessel for the tesseract ' s power. The anger the fuels her soul fills mine. Just put a weapon in her hands and I'm free, free to get what we both want; power. She might fight for control later bit right now she doesn't seem to notice my existence, good.

This Ultron is the best way to get to the avengers and once they're gone he goes too. Vision might have to go also, he's too loyal to his creator. Loyalty though doesn't last long, we both had to learn this from Louie. Though her loyalty will probably forever be with Loki until she finds out that her never even looked for her, then I'll be there to feast on her anger. After all we are one, Blackout and Zaida. We both want the same thing, to have power. And if it means we will have to steal it, so be it.

* * *

As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to Kindle a light in the darkness of mere being~ Carl Jung

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short I'll try to make the next one longer ~Zaven Linn


End file.
